A Strange Romance
by rupert grint fanlover
Summary: Draco and Hermione are both challenged to separate bets that involve making the other fall in love with the first! Do they have true feelings for each other? [maybe]-Will they deny it? [maybe] {crazy twist} Look inside to find out! DMHG fanfic. P
1. On The Train

Hey, this is my first shot at a fanfic so R&R and Insults are welcome! Please give me the truth I don't care if you say my story stinks so bad a skunk could write better than me or I have the makings of a pro writer. I want to be a better writer so... oh and I insanely adore Rupert Grint A.K.A. Ron Weasly so do you guys know where I can find a Rupert Grint screensaver? Wallpaper?

P.S. If you are a Draco/Hermione reader read Dracolover666's stories blink they rock

So without further ado...

**A Strange Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**On the train **

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat chatting happily as the sky outside the train grew dark. The trio where getting ready to start their 7th year at Hogwarts and where discussing what they would do after school.**

"**I'm going to be an Auror for the ministry." said Harry "What are you going to do,**

**Hermione?"**

"**Well I don't really know." she said thoughtfully**

"**You should be a Hogwarts teacher. So you can use your brains and talk about your days at school." said Ron. Then he adopted a high-pitched voice "Oh, I got perfect grades at school and that is why I am here now." Ron laughed.**

"**Ron, just because I don't need to copy off everybody else's paper every year doesn't mean you should make fun of it!" Hermione half yelled. Then her face turned a dark shade of magenta and turned to the window as she watched the rain fall.**

"**I wonder who the new Head Girl and Boy are?" said Ron**

"**Oh! That reminds me, Ron, you lost your badge and I'm the new Head Girl! I share a compartment and a common room with the Head Boy" Said Hermione.**

"**what!?" said Ron**

"**Well, congratulations, Hermione, I knew you would get picked. And sorry, Ron." said Harry.**

"**Sorry, but I have to go to the compartment at the front of the train" said Hermione, standing up. Harry and Ron helped her get her trunk of the luggage rack.**

"**See you" said Hermione.**

"'**bye" said Harry and Ron at the same time.**

**Hermione dragged her trunk to the front of the train. _I hope the head boy isn't Malfoy _she thought. _god, if he is I'm going to speak to Dumbledore _shethought as she stepped into the compartment. She groaned, not bothering to try to stifle it. Malfoy sat in the corner of the compartment, reading a book. So she sat as far away as she could from him, and took out her book, Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7, and began to read, pretending that he was not there.**

MEANWHILE:

JUST BEFORE HERMIONE WALKES INTO THE COMPARTMENT

**_Where is that mudblood _Draco thought evilly _oooooooooh I'll get her if she doesn't come. she will be in so much trouble. _then he heard a groan and hid his depression as usual as he thought _man, now that mudblood won't get into trouble _he thought miserably. He knew it was Hermione that would become head girl already, she was such a goody-goody two shoes.**

**Harry and Ron made their way toward the Gryffindor common room while Hermione waited for Professor McGonagall to show her the new common room after the feast. Hermione was already daydreaming about N.E.W.T.s and how extremely difficult they where when a shout caught her attention.**

"**Miss.Granger! Miss.Granger! Over here, Miss.Granger!" Hermione turned to see McGonagall waving to her. Hermione pelted toward McGonagall to see Draco already with the professor.**

"**Sorry, professor, I didn't see you!" She said breathlessly.**

"**Well, I'm expecting you want to know where the common room is" McGonagall said **

"**yes" said Hermione. Draco, however, remained silent.**

"**Well, follow me then" she said and with that she swept down the hall, Hermione hot on her heels and Draco following not to closely behind. A few minuets later McGonagall came to a stop at a wall without tapestries or portraits on it.**

"**Now, to see the door you must believe that it is there. Think, the door to the common room is right here." She said. Hermione began chanting under her breath: _the door is there, the door is there, the door is there. _Draco merely stared at the space on the wall, apparently thinking hard, but not showing it. Then Hermionegasped, a door melted into view on the wall.**

"**now no one is allowed into the common room other then yourselves, of course, and you get to pick your own bedrooms" she said as she walked into the room.**

**Inside Hermione thought it was possibly the most beautiful room in the castle she had ever seen. It was painted scarlet, gold, green, and silver, which didn't clash at all **A/N: I hope **and there where two couches. One she had sworn been gold a few minutes ago which was now scarlet and a green one standing side by side facing the fire. Back in the far corner was a table for studying and a small bookshelf with novelty books. On one side of the common room was a door and on the other side was a door that bared a plaque that said "bathroom". Hermione immediately assumed that the other door was the bedrooms and saw Draco headed toward them. Hermione began walking as fast as she could so she could pick the better room. And beat him to them. He sneered at her as she passed and began to climb the spiral staircase. She quickly looked into both rooms and picked the one with the bigger balcony.**

"**this one's mine!" she called down the stairs. Draco replied with a sneer.**

"**I'll be in the staff room if you have any disagreements" professor McGonagall called up the stairs. Hermione walked into her room.**

"**hey where are our trunks?" she asked Draco.**

"**I don't know, why don't you look! God, and they say you have brains!" Said Malfoy**

"**Malfoy, the least you can do if we are going to have to survive the year in the same common room is have some basic politeness! Ugh! Never mind this is about as useless as calling you a fucking asshole because you are so prone to insults!" Hermione half-screamed.**

"**_accio trunk" _Hermione said pointing her wand down the stone stairs. A few seconds later Hermiones and Malfoys trunks came flying up the staircases.**

"**_collomorto ploberes" _Hermione said as all of her things flew out of the trunk and into the room as she had imagined it when she said the spell.**

"**_Wingardium laviosa _"Said Hermione and she levitated her trunk into the small closet. Hermione turned to close the door and saw Malfoy staring at her.**

"**what?" she asked **

"**how did you do that?" he asked**

"**like this" said Hermione as she brushed past him and into his room.**

"**come here and I'll show you" She said**

"**okay" He said**

"**now think of how you want your room, think really hard" He nodded**

"**Now say collomorto ploberes"**

"**_collomorto ploberes" _Malfoys things all flew about his room, but not where he wanted them.**

"**you need to really concentrate on the way you want your room" she scolded "and move your wand tip in sort of a small circle, very small"**

"**_collomorto ploberes" _he tried again this time his stuff went to where he wanted them.**

"**_Wingardium laviosa, _Granger, why did you help me when I just insulted you?" he asked**

"**because I like to help people" she replied as she swept out of the room.**

"**Why would she like helping people?" Draco asked himself "probably because she is a mudblood and it must be a mudblood thing. Must be to boost popularity HA! It won't work"**

**Meanwhile in Hermiones room Hermione was wondering about Draco: _I can't believe he didn't even thank me _she pondered as she got dressed for bed _he probably thinks it's below him to thank a...a...a... someone like me._**

**While Hermione was thinking Draco suddenly remembered that he forgot to thank her after all he might as well try not to be crude if he has to survive the year with her. He made his way toward her room and opened the door, not bothering to knock. Draco stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione was leaning into her dresser for a nightgown in nothing but her bra and underwear. Malfoy thought she looked good, actually, He immediately shook that thought away, this is Granger we are talking about! She gave a little shriek and dove under her covers in her bed as there was no towel around.**

"**Malfoy! you should know that part of basic politeness is knocking before you enter a room!" she screamed, her eyes flashing**

"**I just came in to say thanks for teaching me that spell" he said "thanks for the reward too" he thought of smiling then didn't**

"**GET OUT!!!" she screamed from her bed.**

Well there it is, hope you like it, you probably don't because it is not very eventful but the next chapter will be better... I PROMISE please read the next chappie. Hermione gets revenge! laughs evilly MUHAHAHAHA. I'll be out with the next chapter very soon. I have a lot of free time. and if you like this, read Dracolover666's stories they are very similar. And remember READ AND REVIEW if I don't get more then 10 I won't write the next one. I insanely adore Rupert Grint A.K.A. Ron Weasly so do you guys know where I can find a Rupert Grint screensaver? Wallpaper?

My review for myself: it was pretty boring but I'll read the next one-it better be more eventful than this one but it is better then some of the other stories I've read ) sorry but I don't know where you can find a Rupert Grint screensaver or wallpaper.


	2. The Bets

R&R! Insults are welcome! give me the truth! don't care if you say my story stinks so bad a skunk could write better than me! or I have the makings of a pro writer! I want to be a better writer!I insanely adore Rupert Grint A.K.A. Ron Weasly!Does anybody know where I can find a Rupert Grint screensaver?! Wallpaper?!

P.S. If you are a Draco/Hermione reader read Dracolover666's stories blink they rock

I was Joking about the reviews thing on the last chapter but still R&R!

R&R!

R&R!

**A Strange Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**The Bets **

**Hermione woke up the next morning and immediately remembered last night. _I simply can't_ _believe he didn't even knock! _she thought. Then she got up out of her bed and picked out the robes she would wear today. She decided that instead of risking exposure to that ass-hole Malfoy she cast a spell on the door.**

**"_colloportus!" _she said as her door sealed shut with that oh-so-familiar odd squelching noise. She got dressed and headed down to the bathroom where she would take a bath. Then she filled the bathtub with her favorite green foam that smelled of lilacs.**

**"_colloportus!"_ She sealed the door shut again.**

**After Hermione had taken her bath she made her way to the common room, there she would pick out a book to readShe kneeled down by the bookshelf and picked out spells: the forgotten and the known and sat down on the gold couch and began to read.**

**Hermione soon read all the day and decided to meet Harry and Ron, she hadn't talked to them since the day on the train. Hermione got up of the couch and put the book away. Then she made her way to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there she realized she didn't know the password. So she headed to the Quidditch stadium, hoping that Harry and Ron where practicing. There she found them.**

"**Harry! Ron!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth**

"**Hey, Hermione!" called Ron after making a save.**

"**When will practice be over?!"**

"**When Harry wants it to be over!" Ron Said, Harry was appointed Quidditch Captain last year.**

"**Harry!"**

"**Hey, Hermione Hi!" called Harry.**

"**Is Quidditch practice over yet?"**

"**yep"**

"**good"**

**Harry and Ron touched down next to her. And together the trio made there way to the locker rooms. Hermione waited outside for Ron and Harry to come out.**

"**So what did you want, Hermione?"asked Ron as he and Harry emerged from the locker rooms.**

"**To know the password into the common room so I can talk to you guys"**

"**Are you allowed to?" asked Harry.**

"**Obviously" She said, smiling at him.**

"**Okay the password is 'newt tail'" said Harry.**

"**Thanks" Hermione said.**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione had talked themselves into complete silence in the common room. **(A/N: lol)

"**Who wants to make the night interesting?" asked Ron.**

"**I'm fine" said Harry quickly from the floor, he knew what Ron was going to do.**

"**Sure," Hermione said "what do you have in mind?"**

"**A Bet" Said Ron.**

"**OK"**

"**I Bet you couldn't...er...hmm...Oh! I bet you couldn't make Malfoy fall in love with you!" said Ron.**

"**WHAT!" said Hermione, jumping up from her chair.**

"**yes" he said, a grin spreading across is face "it would be pretty easy as you two share a common room and have to do it because you said you would! HA!"**

"**What do I have to do if I don't do it?" said Hermione sitting back down.**

"**erm... you have to kiss Harry" He said, his grin turning evil "on the lips"**

"**Ron!" Harry called from the floor.**

"**In front of me" he said.**

"**why" said Hermione weakly.**

"**yeah, why do you always find a way to add me to your bets" said Harry, standing up.**

"**Well, I figure it would be better then kissing Malfoy more then once"**

"**Well I'm not going to kiss my best friend so I have to do the bet" she said.**

"**Thanks, Hermione, I admire you. you always try to make your friends happy" said Harry.**

"**Thanks, Harry remind me not to be kind to Ron in the future though"**

"**I can do that" he smiled.**

"**Well I'll see you two tomorrow" she said as she headed for the portrait hole.**

"**See you" Harry and Ron said at the same time.**(A/N: R&R! lol)

MEANWHILE:

IN THE SLYHTERIN COMMON ROOM WITH DRACO, CRABBE, GOYLE, AND BLAISE.

**"I'm bored" said Malfoy.**

**"me too" said Crabbe and Goyle.**

**"Want to do something crazy?" Blaise said.**

**"Okay" Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle remained silent.**

**"you have to do this" Blaise said.**

**"I bet you can't make Granger fall in love with you" He said before Draco could open his mouth to say he wouldn't.**

**"And what if I don't" he asked.**

**"you have to kiss Pansy"**

**"I'll make her fall in love with me"**

**"I thought you would say that. you also have to make sure she stays thinking that you like her the whole year"**

**"ok I'll do it. I have to go to the common room to see her and tell her that I 'like her'" he made quotations with his fingers as he stood.**

**_maybe I'll be able to hurt her at the end of the year _he thought as he made his way to the common room _after all, that is one of the reasons that I took this bet. and so I don't make a fool of myself with the Slytherins _he came to the empty wall _the door is here_ the door melted into view. Hermione was sitting at the table in the corner reading the Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7. _ok here we go _she thought. Amazingly, Draco sat next to her at the table.**

**"Granger, er, Hermione" he said. Startled, Hermione dropped her book.**

**"Hermione," He said again, looking uncomfortable "I have something to tell you."**

**"I do to" Hermione said.**

**"I..I.."he said.**

**"I love you" they said at the same time, looking at each other in amazement.**

**"Whoa!" said Hermione, standing up.**

**"Hermione," He said gently, standing up to_ this is going to be so easy, she likes me! _" it's true" he took her hands in his.**

**"Wait," She said "I need some time to think about this" she took off up the staircase. In her room she got out a scrap of parchment and a quill and wrote a note:**

_**Harry and Ron,**_

_**Draco loves ME. I don't know if I can go through with this. I don't want to hurt him. what should I do? don't tell anyone. meet me at the lake right now.**_

_**Hermione**_

**Hermione copied the note onto another piece of parchment and went to the common room, Draco was in his room. the Head Boy and Girl had private owls but Hermione had two notes and only one owl. So she borrowed Draco's owl.**

**"Hurry!" she whispered to the owls as she let them go from her balcony.**

**Hermione hurried to the lake. She was glad to see that Ron and Harry where already there. Ron looked astonished, Harry looked quit content.**

**"What should I do?" she asked as soon as she got to them.**

**"I think you should give him a try" Harry said.**

**"You still have to do the bet though" said Ron.**

**"Ok fine, but I don't know if I truly like him." Said Hermione.**

**"It might come to you in time or you might decide you don't like him." Harry said.**

**"ok thanks, you guys are lifsavers" said Hermione.**

**"no problem" said Harry.**

**"but, please, don't tell anyone" Hermione said.**

**"we won't" said Harry.**(A/N:R&R! lol)

**Hermione lay on the couch, eyes wide open staring at the page she was trying to read but her mind was on Draco. _does he really like me? is he playing me? is it a bet? a dare? _Her mind was full of questions. Then she heard a door open, she quickly pretended to be asleep, just to see what Draco would do.**

**Draco was looking for Hermione, she wasn't in her room, so he assumed she was in the common room. Then he spotted her on the couch, sleeping. for a second he thought he should just leave her there, then he remembered the bet. So he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her into her room. He layed her down in her bed and gently lay the covers over her and, even though it disgusted him so, kissed her cheek. Thinking, _she might be faking just to see what I might do. _Then he retreated and closed the door behind him. Hermione lay there for a minute just to make sure he didn't come back. Then she heard the squelching noise of the lock charm. She opened her eyes and touched her cheek where he kissed it. _He likes me, He truly likes me_ she realized. Outside the door Draco whiped his mouth _gross!_ he thought _I just kissed a mudblood!_ Then he returned to his room and went to bed. **

Well hope you guys like it andI'll be out with the third chapter not so soon becouse I go back to school tomorrow, I was out becouse I got braces.I'm so behind on schoolwork and note to all the ppl who are riting storys hurry up and rite more chapters! espcially you Dracolover666 and laussica I already read your storys and hurry! and remember R&R!

R&R!

R&R!


	3. A Snowball Fight

first of all, most of this chapter was inspired by **Sara Negrete **(ne-gret-a) and **Anne Couture **(coo-ture) who read my story so I will not take all the credit. (hope I spelled that right) do you people know where I can find a Rupert Grint screensaver? Wallpaper? I'm desperate. If you are a Draco/Hermione reader read Dracolover666's stories, they rock. sorry I forgot the Disclaimer it goes for all chapters. **_R&R!_**

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns it, and all of it except for the plot, which is mine

**A Strange Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**A Snowball Fight **

**Hermione awoke the next morning and immediately remembered that kiss. _He truly likes me._ she thought. But she let the thoughts slowly fade away as she chose the robes she would wear today. While Hermione was doing this Draco woke up and remembered last night. _I still cannot believe I did that, I'm going to wash out my mouth 50 times and brush my teeth 20 times_ he thought bitterly. **

MEANWHILE:

IN THE DORMITORYS WITH HARRY AND RON.

**"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" yelled Ron as he shook Harry awake, "it snowed outside and Ginny and her friends have challenged us to a snowball fight! Wake up!"**

**"Why can't we be normal wizards and sleep?" asked Harry groggily.**

**"Well, you wake up and I'll ask Hermione if she wants to help" laughed Ron.**

**Hermione was already headed down to the Gryffindor common room when she bumped into Ron.**

**"Herm, d'you want to help us in our snowball fight against Ginny?" Ron asked.**

**"Sure! but, um... can Draco tag along?" she asked in a tiny voice, expecting a no.**

**"Uh, Herm, why are you asking me if Malfoy can come?"**

**"Because of the bet" she said quickly.**

**"Um...er, if he wants to. But I still don't like him" He said, scowling.**

**"Oh, thank you, Ron, this will go very well with the bet" She said. Then she hugged Ron and took off down the hallway. When she got to the common room she saw Draco sitting on the silver couch by the fire.**

**"Er, Draco?" she thought it sounded strange calling him by his first name.**

**"Yeah" he turned toward her.**

**"Um, Ginny, you know, Rons little sister, has challenged Harry, Ron, and I to a snowball fight and I was wondering..." her voice trailed off**

**"With Pott-Harry or against him?"**

**"You don't have to if you don't want to"**

**"Of course I want to, silly" _oh my god, I'm going to be participating in a snowball fight with Potter and Weasel...I really don't want to embarrass myself, do I._ He thought as he took Hermiones hand and lead her to the lake.**

**Harry, Ron, Ginny, and her friends had already begun throwing snowballs when Draco and Hermione arrived. Harry was about to throw a snowball when he saw the two, he slowly lowered his arm, thinking Malfoy was taking Hermione hostage, then he remembered the bet. Ginnys jaw dropped open, Ron quickly went over to her and whispered something in her ear. She immediately hitched up a smile. Harry picked up a snowball and threw it at Ginny.**

**"Let the war begin!" Harry screamed. Snowballs began flying everywhere.**

**"Every man for himself!" Draco cried as he threw a snowball at Ron.**

**"and Woman!" he added, throwing a snowball at Hermione. She gasped in surprise as the snowball exploded on the front of her robes. She began throwing snowballs as hard and as fast as she could, trying to get Draco back.**

**"You'll never get me!" he said, trying to throw a snowball at her but when he wound back he was to close to the lake and he fell in backwards and broke the ice. The sudden impact startled him and he lost consciousness in the freezing water.**

**Hermione froze "Help me!" she screeched "Draco fell into the lake! _Wingardium Laviosa!_" She lifted Dracos life-less form out of the lake and quickly began running as fast as she could to the hospital wing.**

**"Harry, Ron help me warm him up as we go to the hospital wing" she shouted.**

**_"Wakima"_ Harry and Ron said in unison, pointing their wands at Draco, struggling to catch up to Hermione.**

**"_Wakima"_ Said Ginny and her friends, running with Hermione.**

**Hermione ran to the hospital wing and when she got there she levitated Draco onto a bed and called "Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey! Draco fell into the lake when we where having a snowball fight! Madam Pomfrey!" Harry and the others kept their wands on Draco to keep him warm. Madam Pomfrey then came running out of her office and practically ran to the bed where Hermione put him. Malfoy looked as if someone painted him blue. Madam Pomfrey bent over him and felt his forehead.**

**"He'll need warming, now" she said as she began throwing blankets on Draco.**

**"_Wakima_" said Hermione.**

**After about 2 hours of waiting for Draco to revive, Hermione was the only one left in the hospital wing. _Maybe I should- but what if I get seen. I might freak him out enough to jerk him awake _she thought. _Damn, what should I do_? She smiled as she thought of the Jeopardy song: doo-doo-doo- doo,doo -doo-doo-doo doo-doo-doo-doo-doo- doodoodoodoodoo. Thenshe thought _ok, I'm going to do it _then she leaned down and, taking a deep breath, hugged Draco Malfoy. Instantly his eyelids snapped open. then He sat bolt upright and Hermione quickly recoiled. Hoping he didn't notice, Hermione acted as if she didn't do what she just did.**

**"What happened?" he asked.**

**"Um, well, you sorta, um, fellinthelake" She said.**

**"What?"**

**Hermione took a deep breath "You fell into the lake" She said slowly and clearly. Then Draco slumped back onto his pillows and began shivering violently.**

**"What? What's wrong? Draco, stop shivering like that!" Hermione yelled, Draco stopped shivering.**

**"That is how I warm up, I shiver."**

**"Oh, ok then, well resume shivering" said Hermione and Draco went on shivering.**

**Once Draco had stopped shaking, the room had filled with an awkward silence. Hermione decided to break the silence by calling for Madam Pomfrey, to tell her that Draco was up.**

**"Mada-"she was cut off by Draco slapping his hand over her mouth.**

**"Shhhhhhh, I have to tell you something" he whispered. She nodded and he removed his hand from her mouth.**

**"What?" she whispered.**

**"We have to keep...us" he pointed vigorously from her to him. "secret, ok"**

**"ok" she said. **

**"Madam Pomfrey! Malfoy is up!" she winked at him when she said Malfoy. He mock sneered at her, trying to remove the smile from his eyes.**

**"I know who hugged me" he whispered as she left. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.**

**000000000**

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione where sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Hermione spoke to Ron and Harry.**

**"Hey, I'm going to my common room, ok" said Hermione.**

**"See you," said Harry. **

**" 'bye" Ron said.**

**When Hermione got to the common room she saw a note on her couch. it said: **

**_Hermione,_**

_**change into dress robes. go to the portrait of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin next to the Room of Requirement and say "pigs tail"**_

_**Someone**_

**Hermione wondered who this someone was until she noticed that she and Draco where the only ones who knew how to get to the common room. She quickly got dressed and made up her hair into a bun. Then she went to the portrait.**

**"Pigs tail" she said when she got there the portrait swung open and she found another note. **

**_Hermione, _**

_**in the Transfiguration classroom, the wall next to McGonagall desk with no portraits on it. imagine there is a door there and it will appear. no note.**_

_**Someone**_

**Hermione hurried to the Transfiguration classroom and imagined the door being where it was supposed to be. Then she hurried through it and gasped. It was beautiful, soothing music floated throughout the room that was in the colors of emerald green and gold. A small table for two was in the center of the room, next to a roaring fire. At the table sat Draco, smiling.**

**"You look nice" he said.**

**"Thank you, you look nice too" said Hermione.**

**"Thanks." Draco said as he stood up and held out his arm, she took it and let him lead her to the table. He pulled out her chair and Hermione sat down as he pushed it back in. Then he sat down himself. **

"**So, how are you" said Hermione. Then she began blushing furiously so she picked up her menu and hid behind it.**

"**Fine, you" said Draco.**

"**I'm not hungry" she said.**

"**Neither am I, um... do you want to dance."**

"**If you change this song, I hate oldies." she smiled.**

**He stood up "Fine by me, muggle or wizard music."**

"**If you are trying to repay me for getting you out of the lake, lets go back to the common room. I don't like it when people think they have to repay me for my kindness."**

"**Ok lets go back then." Draco swept her out of the chair, she gave a yelp of surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck. He snapped his fingers and his broom appeared in the room. He mounted it and made sure Hermione was holding on. Then he slid his arm around her waist and headed to her balcony. He touched down on her balcony and let her off.**

"**Thank you" she said. He smiled and took off toward his balcony. Hermione looked up and saw that it was an overcast night, it was going to rain. Hermione quickly got into her normal robes and took off down the sprial staircase to the lake, she loved it when it rained. **

MEANWHILE:

DRACO ON HIS BALCONY

**Draco had already changed into his normal robes and smiled _I'm winning her heart and she will have a broken heart at the end of the year _he thoughtThen he looked down, he saw a figure, a person out after hours. **

**Draco ran down to the lake and hid behind a tree. The rain was pouring down. He saw Hermione twirling around in the downpour. Suddenly, she stopped and looked out over the lake. Draco got out from his hiding place and hugged her from behind. Startled, Hermione looked up and saw Draco looking down at her, smiling. She smiled and turned around in his hug and nuzzled his chest. _oh my god_ Draco thought _I'm going to do this, but I'll have to brush my teeth for the 50th time today. _He lifted her chin. _oh my god what is he doing _Hermione thought _Is he going to do it? _**(A/N: OMG! Is he gonna?) **Draco lowered his head, Hermione straightened up and wrapped her arms around his neck. _Oh my god, he's gonna!_ she thought. **(A/N: he's going to!) **Then Draco kissed Hermione, Hermione kissed him back. When they broke apart Hermione snuggled his chest again. Draco set his chin on her head.**

"**I love you" Hermione whispered, _I can't believe I'm toying with his emotions._**

"**I love you too" Draco whispered, _this bet is the easiest bet I've ever taken._**

"**Well, um I guess we should go, we can't stay out here all night" said Hermione. Then they made their way to the castle.**

Most of this chapter was inspired by **Sara Negrete **(ne-gret-a) and **Anne Couture **(coo-chure) who read my story so I will not take all the credit Note to all the people who are writing stories: hurry up and write more chapters! especially you Dracolover666! it is crazy how I know your reading my story even though you haven't reviewed for it yet. I think I'm physic. **_R&R!_**


	4. Real Emotions

**_do you people know where I can find a Rupert Grint screensaver? Wallpaper?_** I'm desperate, please tell me. If you are a Draco/Hermione reader read Dracolover666's stories, they rock. I might not be writing as often because I broke my foot and so I have to walk on crutches and they're already rubbing me raw, so I will have trouble getting to the computer. sorry.

**_R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!_** Seriously.

**A Strange Romance**

**Chapter 4**

**Real Emotions**

**The first week of term went fairly well for Hermione. Ron, however, thought Dumbledore was on to them by giving them Potions, Flying, Transfiguration, and Herboligey with the Syltherins. Hermione thought Draco was avoiding her, she thought that it was more than just keeping it secret. Hermione had decided to do her homework in the Gryffindor common room all the time because of this.**

**"Ron?" she asked one day.**

**"What?" he said, looking up.**

**"I don't want to do the bet"**

**"Then you have to kiss Harry"**

**"Fine then, follow me, don't tell Harry though" Hermione started up the staircase to the boys dormitorys. Ron followed behind her, a look of aw on his face.**

**"Harry, I have to show you something, follow me" she said when she saw him sitting on his bed.**

**"ok" he replied, and followed Hermione to the secret room where Draco had set up that dinner.**(A/N: in the last chapter, just in case any of you need reminding)

**Hermione didn't know it but Draco had been hiding in the closet of that room every night, to see if she ever went to look for him, and he would surprise her. Draco saw Hermione enter but he didn't spring out, in case she brought somone along. He was right, Hermione brought Harry and Ron with her. He watched through the crack he had left in the door. His heart suddenly stopped, she was kissing Harry. _Why is she kissing Harry! _His mind screamed at him _She kissed me last night, why is she kissing Harry! _He watched as Weasley began to crack up in laughter when the kiss had ended. **

**Hermione bit her lower lip. _why did I do that _she thought _but, the way his eyes lit up, it looked as if he was...happy, but, that does'nt make sense I heard him say it._**

FLASHBACK OF HERMIONES

**"Well I'm not going to kiss my best friend, so I'll have to take the bet" she said.**

**"Thanks, Hermione, you're a lifesaver, and I admire you, you always try to make your friends happy" he had said.**

END OF FLASHBACK

**_So, either he lied, or he likes me, or he was surprised. _she thought.**

**_I'm getting out of here, hey Hermione, I'll be in the common room, I'll leave you to kiss Harry alone. _thought Draco as he performed a spell as to make himself invisible, and crept out the door.**

**"uh, Herm, why'd you do that,"asked Harry.**

**"Because I'm not going to toy with Draco's emotions, that is just wrong, Ron, shut up" said Hermione, and with that, she left. Leaving Harry dumbstruck and Ron trying very hard not to laugh.**

**When Hermione arrived in the common room, she thought she heard a funny noise. She paused to try to hear better but the noise had stopped, so she shrugged it off and decided to read a book. She was busy deciding on a book when she heard it again, this time it diden't stop. She headed up the staircases in the direction of the noise, then she stopped. _Is that crying I hear? _she thought. Then she slowly pushed open the door to Dracos room and stopped.**

MEANWHILE:

IN DRACO'S ROOM JUST, BEFORE HERMIONE WALKS IN

**_Why am I crying? I have'nt cried since I was three, it is just a bet, IT'S HERMIONE, why am I crying? _thought Draco. He was sitting next to his bed with his arms on top of it. He looked at the picture he found in Hermiones room, and began to cry again. He let the tears flow freely as they splashed onto Hermiones picture, splattering the glass and frame and soaking Hermiones face. He heard someone enter his room but he did'nt care, he just kept on grieving as if she had just died.**

**"Er, Draco?" he heard Hermiones voice say tentatively, Draco didn't stop.**

**"Draco, what's wrong?" she said as she crossed his room to the bed. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.**

**"Get away from me!!!" he snarled as he jumped up from his sitting position.**

**"How dare you touch me! you kissed Harry! You fucken bitch! so just... just leave me alone" Draco ran out of the room as he said this, leaving the picture on the bed.**

**"oh no" Hermione whispered. She tore out of the room after Draco. But instead of going down the stairs, she went into her room. when she got there she wrote a note:**

_**Draco,**_

_**I know your probably not going to belive this. But it was a dare, obviously Ron dared me to kiss Harry, if you don't belive me never speak to me again. If you do please tell me, we can work things out.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

**Hermione read this several times before sending it off with her owl, she coulden't belive she just put "love" but was like a reflex. She hoped he would believe her.**

ok ok i know it is short but I'm really tired so I'm going to bed, BTW it is 12:00 at night. I stay up at night for you people! please review

_**R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!R&R! R&R!**_

I LOVE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Poems and a Sixth Sense

**_do you people know where I can find a Rupert Grint screensaver? Wallpaper?_** I'm desperate, please tell me. If you are a Draco/Hermione reader read Dracolover666's stories, they rock.**_R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R! R&R!_** and sorry it took me so long to write, life just exploded in my face, what with Solo auditions for choir, book reports for 7th poirod, spelling bee for 3rd poiriod, christmas cards, and then I get writers block! so you people can considar yourselfs lucky I finished this chapter,

R&R

**A Strange Romance**

**Chapter 5**

**Poems And A Sixth Sense**

**While Hermione was writing her letter Draco had gone outside and was sitting by the lake. He had cried all his tears out and was just thinking and crying internally. _Is something happening to me, I've never cried over a girl before_ he thought _I've never cried period._ Suddenly, an owl dropped a letter next to him. He picked up the letter and opened it. His eyes lit up, he smiled and stood up then took off to the castle. As soon as he found Hermione, she was staring out the window with a worried look on her face. **

**"No need to work things out, I get it" He said, Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin.**

**"DON'T, do that" she half-yelled, then she playfully shoved him.**

**"Come on, lets go do something wild" he said "Chocolate, anyone?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Secret passage, broomstick, walk... walk is more exiting then anything else because of the prefects."**

**"Walk."**

**"Lets go" He held out his hand.**

**00000000**

**When Hermione and Draco got back from Hogsmeade, they where carrying sacks of sweets made smaller and lighter by Hermione.**

**"Lets eat them in your room" Hermione laughed.**

**"ok" Draco said as he lead the way to his room. They sat down on the floor next to each other and dumped out their sacks. Hermione enlarged them back to there origenial size and picked up a Fizzing Wizzibie and popped it into her mouth, then she picked up a new kind of candy she had never seen before and tossed it to Draco**

**"you can have that" she mumbled, she haden't noticed but it bounced off his head, Draco hadn't heard hermione say he could have it and thought Hermione was picking a food fight. He picked up an instant ice cream dessert and opened it. Then, taking a scoop of ice cream in a spoon, called Hermione. **

**"Hermione?"**

**"What?" Hermione turned to see a scoop of ice cream fly into her face. She sat there, motenless, for a few minuties, eyes shut tight. Then she picked up a piece of droobles best blowing gum and hurled it at Draco. Then, taking advantage of his stunned stillness, she congered a chocolate cake splattered it on top of his head. In the chocolate frosting, his platnum blonde hair a took on a deep shade of brown. Then, Draco picked up a handful of sweets and pitched them at Hermione. Hermione ducked just in time and picked up as much candies as she could in both hands anf threw them at Draco, but missed. Draco took the opertunitey as Hermione searched for the messiest food she could find to jump to his feet and tackle Hermione. He lunged for Hermione and pinned her to the ground. She landed on the ground on her back and let out a furious cry as she struggled beneath him. Draco positioned his legs on her sides and grabbed both of her arms and held them down next to her. He let out a victorious cry:**

**"ha! I win Hermione Granger! do you surrender?"**

**"Never!" she smiled. Hermione sat under Draco, her breathing coming in raspes because of Dracos weight.**

**"Draco, can you get off of me?" she asked, Draco remained silent. Draco was entranced by Hermione, just- the way she looked it was, beutiful. He had never looked at her this way before. He was in la-la land, as some would call it. He thought she was so beutiful, how could he have doubted her? Called her names? How? She went through all those years of torment, from her crush! She liked me, the one who called her names, tried to make her life miserable every chance he got. Then he snapped back to reality at the sound of Hermiones voice:**

**  
"Draco! I can't breathe! Please get off of me!" Hermiones voice was scared.**

**"oh, s-sorry" he scrambled off of her.**

**"Um, I guess we should clean up"**

**"yeah" **

**After Hermione and Draco finished cleaning up his room. Draco took a queit shower and wrote a journal entry in his private journal:**

_**- October 19**_

_**Today, I saw Hermione and Harry kissing, at first I thought it was real but Hermione sorted everything out. We sneaked into Hogsmeade and stole tons of sweets from Honeydukes, then had a food fight, I tackled Hermione and something really strange happened, it was like... I truely loved Hermione, or something. I know it is just a bet but She looked so beutiful, I'll put my feelings in a poem.**_

_**I'll love you forever and ever**_

_**I'll love you forever and ever**_

_**Always in my heart**_

_**When you brought me into this world**_

_**Don't leave me for I shall be sad**_

_**So be it when I shall leave too**_

(A/N: THIS WAS WRITTEN BY ANDREW VALLONE Val-own not me)

**Draco paused here, _what did this mean, do I really like Hermione? _His mind swam with questions. What about that last line? so be it when I shall leave too,_ do I have a sixth sense?_ Draco asked himeself _oh well, it will have to wait 'till morning. _Draco slumped back on his pillows and fell asleep instantly.**

**While Draco was sleeping, Hermione was in her room and was about to go to sleep whan a question popped into her mind. _Why did he sit on me for so long no matter how many times I asked him to get off?_ She made her to his room and saw that he was asleep, so she went to make him more comfortable by putting his covers on him and setting his journal on the desk. But she could'nt help but see her own name in the text. Curious, Hermione read his entry for the day, she stopped when she saw the words "I know it is just a bet" she coulden't read the rest for her eyes welled up with tears. Hermione threw the journal on the desk, it made an almightey slam on the desk top. Draco woke with a start and stared at Hermione with sleepy eyes.**

**"I thought you cared about me" she whispered "I thought you loved me, you kissed me, you hugged me, you carried me, I sat on a broomstick with you willingly, I thought you cared about me," a single tear rolled down her cheek, followed by more.**

**"Hermione, What? I don't understand" Draco said, a confused look on his face he had pulled himself up to stand.**

**"I loved you" she added in a deadly whisper. Then she kicked him in the well, below the belt and left the room. **(A/N: go Hermione!)

**Hermione was in her room, crying, when she decided to go see Harry, just Harry, Ron would laugh and point and say "I told you so" Hermione got her cloak on to cover up and headed to the Gryffindor common room, her eyes where red and puffy from crying.**

**When Hermione got to the common room she found Harry sitting by himself doing homework in the deserted room.**

**"H-Harry" Her voice cracked from crying**

**"Hm, Hermione! What happned! Have you been crying?" Harry stood up and walked over to her.**

**"I'm fine, lets just go to the Room of Reqiurment, get your stuff"**

**"ok" he ran up the staircase to the boys dormitorys and returned minuites later with his bag.**

**"lets go"**

**"ok"**

**When Harry and Hermione got to the Room of Requierment it was painted the darkest Green possible and it had a huge bed in the middle with a soothing fire that was crackling merrily. **

**"Hermione, whats wrong?" asked Harry**

**"I was a-a-a-" Hermione couldn't say it**

**"I was a bet to Draco!" she wailed, she began to cry again as she stood there. Harry walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, slowly rocking her left and right, telling her it was going to be ok and he'll be there for her no matter what happens and that Malfoy was nothing more then a bouncing ferret. Hermione cried into his chest, letting Harrys comforting words float into her mind. When Hermione had stopped sobbing Harry lead her to the bed and laid her down.**

**"I'll be in the bathroom changing if you need me" Hermione nodded. She rolled over on the bed and smothered her face in the pillow and waited for Harry to return.**

**When Harry returned Hermione was under the covers and was laying on her side facing him.**

**"about time, I was about to fall asleep without you"**

**"whatever" Harry said as he crawled in the giant bed next to Hermione and laid so he was facing her. Hermione snuggled his chest and fell asleep almost instantley while Harry was thinking _when should I tell her, I have to tell her soon, I'll tell her in the morning_ Harry put his arm around her and fell asleep.**

**When Hermione awoke the next morning and saw Harry sitting on the bed**

**"Hermione, I have to tell you something"**

**"I'm listening"**

**"Hermione, I-I-I" he sighed "I love you" Hermiones hands flew up to her mouth as she sat there in stunned silence for about a minuite or two.**

**"I'm sorry Harry but I have to go talk to someone" Hermione rushed out the room, she was going to see...** TO BE CONTINUED

oh I'm so sorry but I really want to keep you people in suspense because that makes you want to read the next chapter and, yes, please review still, tell me who you think Hermione is going to talk to!


End file.
